


[Podfic] Second Skin

by dodificus



Series: Skinverse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one kind of uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73021) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



**Length:** 1:21:06

 **File Size:** 87.8 MB (mp3) | 74.2 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/secondskin.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/secondskin.m4b.zip) 

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by shusu

 

Originally posted 9th September 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/31396.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
